compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic's Bar
Few other places can summon such an immediate atmosphere of unparalleled style, sophistication and elegance as Magic's. Nothing can compare to the sheer splendour of the establishment's beautiful decor and sumptuous surroundings and this therefore serves only as an appetiser to visiting for yourself when you can be assured of a magical and memorable experience. A Brief History Opened nearly five years ago, the original Magic's was opened as an up market tavern in Menari on Coruscant. Since that time, the establishment has grown in such size to not only to include a large restarunt and hotel, but to be the forefront to the chain that is now spread throughout the Core Worlds. Though no longer the only establishment to bear the same name, the 'Menari' as it is now known still retains the personal feel of a Corellian country house whilst offering all the glamour, excitement and graceful living that are synonymous with this legendary, famous establishment. Attention to detail and personal service are elevated to a fine art so that guests may always be assured of a magical and memorable experience. The Hotel The Long Gallery, a vaulted gallery running the length of the building and linking a series of elegant public rooms, was considered a masterpiece in hotel architecture. Unhindered by either dividing doors or walls, the eye is drawn along the length of the Long Gallery to the far windows of The Restaurant and through these to the hotel's Lorrdian Garden and Green Park. The Restaurant, often described as one of the most beautiful dining rooms on Coruscant, appears to be permanently 'en fete' with its sumptuous chandeliers linked by gilt bronze garlands around the room. Diagonal angles of beautifully carved stone run the Gallery's length, some opening to give views through to the Palm Court which epitomized the elegantly frivolous comfort of Coruscanti high life. Guest Rooms Every room and suite at the Menari is exquisite and designed to provide exceptional standards of comfort. Although no two rooms or suites are alike at the Menari, all are furnished in the same sumptuous and elegant style and decorated in the famous and distinctive Menari colour schemes of blue, peach, pink and yellow luxuriously furnished with rich fabrics, 24 carat gold leaf and beautifully restored antique furniture in keeping with the original Piett style. The high ceilings together with their ornate cornering add to the feeling of space, comfort and style. Deep carpets and rich, heavy curtains provide the perfect complement to the antique paintings, unique furnishings and quite superb decor that complete the splendour of each Suite. A ratio of two staff to every guest room guarantees the highest levels of personal service. These traditional features are skilfully combined with the provision of the most modern facilities. The Menari maintains its high standards of professionalism and traditional values while continually introducing new service standards and the latest technology. The Menari Restaurant & Private Dining The magnificent Menari Restaurant is one of the most beautiful dining rooms in the world and leaves an indelible impression on all who dine there. A superb blend of classical cuisine with contemporary influences and legendary service has made The Menari one of the most sought after places to dine. On Friday and Saturday nights The Menari Restaurant holds a traditional dinner dance with a four piece band and a dance floor. Enjoy a four course meal and dance the night away. Less formal luncheons and receptions are enhanced during the warmer months by the private terrace and Lorrdian garden. Suite]] The classical elegance and refined atmosphere of the hotel's two grand rooms provide beautiful settings for meetings, conferences and private events for up to 100 guests. The Bren Morgarr Royal Suite is the larger, with opulent gold leaf and a sumptuous, mirrored interior that is said to replicate a room at the The Governor's Palace. The ornately furnished Jamie Walters Suite is delightful for intimate luncheons and dinners, accommodating up to 20 guests. Impeccable service is orchestrated to perfection by a head waiter dedicated to each room. The hotel is also licensed to conduct weddings, with private dining suites to match the most special of occasions. Weddings An experienced and professional team of staff guide you through the many preparations and offer you a choice of two magnificent private dining rooms, whether you choose to have a small intimate family party or a large formal reception. The Lorrdian Garden, one of the few outside locations in Central Coruscant, can be used for your reception and provides the ideal setting for photographs. Round off the perfect day in one of the newly refurbished, Emperor Piett Style bedrooms or Suites. No two rooms or suites at the Menari are alike. Each has been individually decorated and all offer levels of comfort synonymous with a world-class hotel. The Menari's prime location means that many rooms also enjoy superb views across Coruscant. For the Bride and Groom, the Menari is delighted to offer you a special Honeymoon package of one night's accommodation, Menari Champagne, fruit and flowers on arrival and room service breakfast. Further Information The Magic's Bar chain is currently owned by Mekum Campbell. The most popular of the 'Magic' establishments is the origninal on Coruscant, you can find the address of your local Magic's Bar & Restaurant in the IRC directory under "#Magic's-Bar" Remember, if you aren't visiting, you're missing out. Category:Organizations Category:Locations Category:Businesses